


Playdate

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Sora, Baby Vanitas, Donald is a duck, Flood is a rabbit, Gen, Goofy is a dog, Uncle Ventus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Little Sora and little Vanitas play together, Donald rats them out for playing on top of the playhouse
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Playdate

Sora hummed happily as he colored in his color crayons, too carefree to care if the colors were inside the lines or not. After a few minutes of coloring, he felt something fluffy nudge his side and squealed. 

"Flood!" the toddler hugged the bunny happily, knowing that where the bunny went, his cousin did too. 

Vanitas sat down next to his cousin, led by a large dog and a duck who sat down by the door. "I wanna color too." 

Sora happily offered his cousin the coloring book and his crayons, holding the bunny and nuzzling his face into their fur contentedly. "You can color, I wanna play with Flood!" 

Vanitas nodded as he turned the page of the coloring book, looking for a picture he wanted to color while the other little boy gently patted his cousin's pet. Donald and Goofy watched over the small boys from the door, prepared to run off to get an adult if anything went wrong while the boys focused on just having fun. After a while, Vanitas grew tired of coloring and poked his cousin with a crayon. 

"Hey, play with me." Vanitas demanded. 

Sora nodded, setting the bunny down before running off towards the kitchen with his cousin close behind him. Ventus smiled at the boys as they ran towards him and held his hands out to stop the toddlers. 

"Where are you going?" Ventus asked, kneeling down to their level so the boys didn't have to look up to reply to him. 

"We're gonna go outside!" Sora explained happily. 

"Okay, just leave the dog door unlocked for Goofy and Donald and no climbing trees, alright?" 

Vanitas crossed his arms and pouted, knowing why his dad didn't want him climbing trees. "I only fell down once….."

"Vanitas, you broke your arm." Ventus sighed, gently mussing the boys' hair. "Xion will be home in an hour, play nice." 

Sora hugged his uncle before running towards the back door, releasing the lock on the dog door to unlock it before crawling through it. Ventus had to hold himself back from laughing while opening the door for his own son so he wouldn't follow the other child through the dog door. Donald and Goofy followed along closely, keeping an eye on the boys while they played in Sora's playhouse. 

"I'm the prince!" Sora yelled from on top of his playhouse, holding up his toy sword happily. 

"If you're the prince then I'm the king!" Vanitas replied before climbing up to join his cousin. 

Donald flapped his wings in worry at the sight of both the toddlers standing up on top of the plastic building. He quacked worriedly before running off to get Ventus, leaving Goofy sitting by the fort with one paw on the roof of the building while waiting for the adult to come get the boys. 

"Vanitas, Sora, what are you doing?" Ventus asked while being led outside by an upset duck. 

"We got caught!" Sora pouted and threw his sword down and crossed his arms. 

"Dang it." Vanitas huffed and crossed his arms. 

Ventus sighed and picked up both the boys, carrying them inside. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing baby Sora, I wanna give him a hug so bad thank you Chai


End file.
